ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nicktoons Movie
The Nicktoons Movie is a 2019 animated feature film, produced by Nickelodeon Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film focuses on the Nickelodeon cartoon characters as they team up to take on a new evil. Synopsis Upon finding out that an ancient evil being is going to destroy every known universe, Jimmy Neutron recruits all of the Nicktoons characters, to team up and fight off this new evil before all of their worlds are destroyed. Plot The movie opens up in Bikini Bottom, where Spongebob is walking to the Krusty Krab. When Spongebob arrives, he starts to set up his workspace, but is suspicious to find that he can't find his spatula, he then sees small portals forming in the Kitchen. Suddenly, a blast catches Spongebobs attention, Jimmy Neutron steps out of a portal. Jimmy tells Spongebob that he needs to come with him, and they both arrive in Jimmy's lab in Retroville. Sponebob sees that other Nicktoons are there, including Timmy Turner and his Fairies, and Danny Fenton. Jimmy explains that a being known as the Dark Artist is plotting to destroy all of the known universes and plans to make his own. The Dark Artist is slowly beginning the process as small portals are beginning to appear in the dimensions, some even causing other characters to cross over into other dimensions. Jimmy tells the others that they need to help him recruit many other heroes to help take down the Dark artist, and they agree. Jimmy sends the Nicktoons to different places to help look for the other Nicktoons. Spongebob and Timmy are sent to Fairy World, where Spongebob is in awe. Jorgen approaches the two stating that many Fairies have gone missing, with many weird characters showing up as well. The two explore Fairy world before coming across The Angry Beavers and CatDog in a nearby Ice cream shop, and they agree to join the team. Meanwhile, Danny ends up in T.U.F.F headquarters, where Duddley Puppy is startled and tries to shoot, but Kitty Katswell stops him. Upon introducing themselves, they hear screams outside, and run out to see a giant monster outside, and the Nicktoons try to fight it off, but are caught off guard as the monster is knocked out from behind. They monster collapses to reveal XJ9/Jenny. As Danny explains the situation with Dark Artist, they hear a noise from a nearby Alleyway. Thinking it's another monster, they sneak up on the sound coming from a dumpster. Duddley uses a bat to bang on the dumpster, causing Ren and Stimpy to pop out, shaking from the loud sound. Danny convinces all of his new companions to join in the fight. REST OF PLOT COMING SOON Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Invader Zim Category:Danny Phantom Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Hey Arnold! Category:ChalkZone Category:TUFF Puppy Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Catdog Category:Rugrats Category:Doug Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Sanjay and Craig Category:Breadwinners Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:The Mighty B! Category:2019 Films Category:2019 Category:Comedy Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Catscratch Category:Rocket Power Category:The Loud House Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:2D animation Category:Family films Category:PG-Rated films